Courtney and Duncan
.]]The relationship between Courtney and Duncan is one of the most focal of the Total Drama franchise. While not an entirely original concept, the notion of opposites attract has turned the seemingly goody-two-shoes and the juvenile delinquent into one of, if not the most popular pairing to come out of Total Drama Island. Though there would be displays of them being annoyed with one another, it only heats up their lust for each other. Overview Total Drama Island From the beginning of the series, it was evident that Duncan and Courtney were polar opposites of each other. This would cause a great deal of conflict between them, which in turn would be one of the many factors that played against the Killer Bass team. While Courtney placed achieving victory above all, Duncan was more interested in pushing the envelope and seeing just how far he could get away with something. In spite of this, they were still often paired up together in challenges. This would sometimes lead to insinuations that Courtney had feelings for him, which she would steadfastly deny. Duncan, on the other hand, never denied that he was attracted to Courtney and would often openly accuse Courtney of wanting him. Despite the fact that she would criticize him at every opportunity, Courtney eventually showed signs of having a secret liking for Duncan and there were indications of a mutual attraction growing between the two. The romantic tension eventually culminated during a challenge where Chef Hatchet ran the campers through his version of boot camp. Duncan would cross the line and spend the night in the boathouse, surrounded by sharp objects and teeth. Concerned for the well being of a teammate, Courtney checked in on him only for him to talk her into breaking the rules and stealing food for the others. The act of rule breaking turned Courtney on and she would eventually reward Duncan with a kiss. But just as the relationship was getting started, it hit a snag when forthcoming Campfire Ceremony resulted in Courtney being eliminated. It turned out that it was done illegal as Harold, having grown sick and tired of the abuse he had received from Duncan since they first arrived on the island, decided to get payback and taking away what was most important to the punk. Duncan would be seen secretly pining for Courtney until his elimination from the show while she went after Harold for his actions against her. Nevertheless, Duncan and Courtney seemed to be willing to carry on with their relationship. In Between When everyone left the show, Duncan skipped out on returning home all together and instead tried to make attempts at bedding Courtney. This was easier said then done as he found that her mother was a very stern, hard-nosed woman who had the entire household monitored. This meant that he would have to carefully plan how to even sneak in just to get a word or two to Courtney every time he would make such an attempt. Duncan had been successful in actually taking Courtney out on a date once or twice, but for the most part was caught in the act of trying to get in. Courtney's mother wouldn't so much call the cops, his family, or his parole officer. Rather, she took a more active approach by threatening to castrate him if he even so much as tried to touch Courtney's undergarments. Luckily for him, both he and Courtney received the call to return to the show. Total Drama Academy: Year One﻿ .]] Duncan immediately went about flirting with Courtney from the moment they arrived at Richmore Academy. Her attempts to shoot him down were merely seen as teasing as it was evident from her constant blushing that she was getting turned on. Romance, however, was put on hold when Courtney ran for a place in the student body council, be it as Vice President or a representative. Duncan played loyal boyfriend and supported her. Romance was further pushed aside when they engaged in an epic feud with Harold and LeShawna. When Harold decided to run against Courtney out of spite, it caused an explosion that threatened the sanity of the others until Courtney finally called a truce after she was elected and Harold wasn't. This allowed Duncan the chance to bring their focus back to their relationship by getting her a pet, even though it was a raccoon, and reaffirmed his commitment to Courtney despite a Challenge Night that saw him kissing Gwen as a result of inhaling a non-toxic love gas. These would ultimately lead him to finally bedding Courtney, although she apparently turned out to be the aggressive one. Trivia *This is the only relationship where both parties admire their partner's negative and positive traits; since Courtney is attracted by Duncan's sweet side and bad boy antics, while Duncan is attracted by Courtney's brains and determination as well as her short temper. *This couple shares several similarities with the relationship between Bridgette and Geoff. **Both are the only two couples to have both members on the Killer Bass. **Both are the only two couples where both members have interactions with everyone. ***In addition, this is the only couple where both members are enemies with almost everyone. *This was one of two relationships that was not even mildly foreshadowed in the first episode of the series, the other being Katie and Noah. *In the Torture Chamber of Love, Courtney successfully answered nine out of ten questions without lying. However, due to Duncan entering the challenge under a loser's handicap, they would lose a point for every correct answer made by their opposition. The pair ultimately earned 9 points. * Both are the only ones, besides Izzy and Beth, who have a roommate who is on the same team as they are. ** Oddly, one of them is attracted to the other. * This is one side of the conflict between them, Harold, and LeShawna.﻿ * This is one of five couples to be separated class-wise. ** This is the only couple in that category, as well as overall, with one member competing on Return to Total Drama Island and the other staying at Richmore Academy. * While Courtney escaped losing Russian Roulette twice, Duncan lost and had to compete in the challenge that followed twice. * This relationship may have begun due to the conflict Duncan shared with Chef Hatchet. Category:Relationships Category:Interaction